The Elves of Middle Earth
by SeekHim
Summary: This is a series of poems I've written on the elves who remained in Middle Earth
1. The Avari

Born of the Quendi, were they,  
The result of their race's First Sunder.  
Chose, they did, to remain in the lands of their birth,  
When for the West, the others did hunger.

"No desire have we for Treelight," said they.  
"The stars are all we need."  
And so when the other Kindred set forth,  
The summons of the Powers they did not heed.  
"No," was their reply to told the Emissaries,  
"The land of our birth we will not forsake."  
So remain behind they did, when the others crossed the Sea;  
By the waters where their kind did awake.

New names were given to the sundered group-  
The Firstborn of which this song is telling.  
For while those who set forth became 'The People of the Stars',  
Those who remained behind were called 'The Unwilling'.  
A tribal people were they, with neither cities nor kings,  
Of them few tales and no fame;  
But first were they to greet the Secondborn,  
And their teachers they became.


	2. The Nandor

**The Nandor**

On the Great Journey they set forth,  
Of the Third Kindred were they.  
But to the Blessed Realm they did not arrive;  
For turned aside, they did, on the way.

Feared they did the Great Mountains of Mist,  
The desire to cross them they lacked;  
So, under the leadership of one who's gaze lay south,  
They became Those who turn back.

In the Vales of Anduin they first roamed,  
To wooded paths of green and brown they turned.  
Awakened they did the forests,  
From them speech, the Tree Shepherds learned.

In time, other branches of Nandor arose,  
And to other areas did the Wood Elves spread.  
The Golden and Greenwood to name a few.  
Even over the Mountains of Mist did some tread.

But all of them had something in common,  
Wherever in Middle Earth they did roam;  
Water and song would always be their joy;  
The forests ever their hearts home!


	3. The Sindar

**The Sindar**

Also of the Third Kindred were they,  
And deep their love for their King;  
When, during the Great Journey, he vanished,  
Many mournful songs for him, did they sing.

When the others continued West, they refused to go on,  
Loyal to their lord, they determined to await him.  
So when their Kindred departed, they remained behind,  
And called themselves the Forsaken.

Their long vigil was rewarded when at last their King returned,  
A beautiful Queen was at his side;  
Now tallest of Firstborn was he, and silver of hair;  
And glorious the light in his bride's eyes!

Great was their joy; for they were no longer forsaken!  
They dwelled under the stars, the People of Twilight;  
Named the Grey Ones, in honor of their king,  
For over 3000 years did he reign in might.

The greatest of Firstborn in the mortal lands,  
Were those who were called the Grey;  
Mighty were they, and vast their realm,  
Their Queen's Girdle held evil at bay.

Lovers of trees were the Grey Ones,  
Of great forests their kingdom comprised;  
The southern Forest of Oak, where most dwelled,  
And the Forest of Beech- loveliest of woods- besides.

The Thousand Caves was their chief city,  
A living forest of stone, gold and silver beam.  
Filled with crystal lanterns, fountains and tapestries,  
A more beautiful kingdom Middle Earth has never seen.


	4. The Falathrim

**The Falathrim**

Last of the Third Kindred,  
Are these Firstborn who dwell by the sea;  
When the Sindar they left, twas their last Sunder they thought;  
But such was not to be.

With the other Kindreds they had traveled west,  
From the long trek many others had strayed.  
But all through the long hardships and waiting,  
On the Great Journey they had stayed.

They believed their journey nearly over,  
For the boundary of Middle Earth they had reached.  
While they awaited the Ocean Lord, his Vassals they met.  
And from them learned all they had to teach.

When the time came to depart with the Ocean Lord,  
Some did not accompany the Host.  
For they had come to love the shores of Middle Earth,  
Its waves stirred them the most.

In mortal lands they were the first to build ships,  
For to explore the waters they long.  
Gatherers of shell and coral are they.  
Always ther heed the ocean's song.

Great Havens they built in Middle Earth,  
Mighty ships and collections of pearl;  
To the songs of gulls they gladly listen,  
Ever with the wind do their sails unfurl.

Be it Middle Earth or Blessed Realm,  
In mortal lands or cross the ocean wide;  
The Falathrim will ever roam the coasts,  
To the sea are their souls ever tied!


End file.
